A typical halogen-lamp bulb has a glass envelope from one end of which projects two connection pins. This one end is inserted into an insulating and heat-resistant socket equipped with connectors that fit with the connection pins to supply electric current to them. Leads from the connector extend to the switch and power supply.
Such a socket is typically constituted as an outer cup that is made of porcelain or a heat-resistant plastic and that fits around the pin end of the bulb, and whose base is formed with two apertures through which the pins pass. A connector-holding disk is fitted to the base of the disk to hold in place the pin connectors. Sleeve rivets join the disk to the cup to hold the connectors in place and mounting screws or the like can be fitted through the sleeve rivets to mount the socket to its support.
Thus this socket, which is a mass-produced item, is relatively complex. It is fairly costly to manufacture and not easy to assemble.